


Gyu-Bye

by summeraze



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summeraze/pseuds/summeraze
Summary: Taehyun dan Beomgyu sama-sama mencinta. Taehyun yang mendoakan dan Beomgyu yang berjuang dengan raganya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Gyu-Bye

Beomgyu terbaring lemas. Netranya terbuka menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Taehyun yang berada di sampingnya terduduk dengan posisi kepala di tepi ranjang.

Pasca rangkaian kemoterapi yang harus Beomgyu lakukan untuk melawan kanker darah yang menjalar di tubuhnya, satu per satu gejala penolakan tubuhnya atas terapi tersebut bermunculan kembali. Rasa ingin muntah, indra perasa yang mati, kulit kering, persendian yang nyeri, hingga rambut hitam yang rontok tanpa sisa sudah sering Beomgyu rasakan.

Tangan Beomgyu yang diinjeksi infus bergerak mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyun.

Taehyun lelah. Dirinya ingin beristirahat sejenak namun tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa dia istirahat jika cintanya terbaring sekarat?

Jadi Taehyun hanya memejamkan mata.

“Taehyun...” ujar Beomgyu, “Kamu tahu kan kamu harus apa?”

Taehyun beralih menatap Beomgyu, pun yang ditatap melakukan hal serupa. Meski begitu, bibir Taehyun diam. Taehyun tahu persis jawaban yang diharapkan Beomgyu. Dia hanya tidak mau mengucapkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

“Tugasku sudah selesai,” sambung Beomgyu.

“Gyu... Jangan lagi... Tugasmu belum selesai. Tugasmu masih banyak.” Taehyun memohon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kalau sudah begini, Beomgyu bakal ngelantur.

“Kamu tahu kan apa tugas manusia?” Beomgyu bertanya lagi.

Sudah tiga kali dalam seminggu terakhir Beomgyu menanyakan hal yang sama.

Mengikhlaskan.

Itu jawaban yang Beomgyu inginkan. Taehyun tahu. Namun lagi-lagi dirinya hanya diam.

“Kamu mau makan apel? Aku kupas dulu.” Taehyun berusaha kuat untuk tersenyum.

Beomgyu menggeleng, “Lidahku sedang pahit, Tae. Aku nggak mau.”

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Beomgyu tertidur pulas. Taehyun memandanginya dengan penuh cinta dan kesedihan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Beomgyu-nya yang ceria, manis, dan sering membuatnya tertawa harus terbaring lemah, tidak berdaya, dan membuatnya menangis semalaman.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Beomgyu berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan dalam tubuhnya. Taehyun, suaminya, yang menemaninya selama ini. Berbagai jenis pengobatan sudah Taehyun coba untuk menyembuhkan kanker di tubuh Beomgyu namun hasilnya sama saja, tidak pernah ada perkembangan yang berarti. Tetapi Taehyun tidak putus asa, selalu ada harapan termasuk untuk kesembuhan Beomgyu.

Taehyun mengenggam dan mengelus pergelangan tangan Beomgyu. Kulitnya yang dulu sehat dan cerah sekarang kering dan kasar. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu Taehyun acak-acak kini sudah gundul. Tubuh Beomgyu yang sehat sekarang hanya tinggal tulang terbalut kulit.

Malam itu, Taehyun tidak tidur. Dia memandang laki-laki yang dicinta dalam hidupnya dan berdoa kepada Sang Pencipta; Taehyun ikhlas jika memang ini sudah tiba saatnya.

* * *

“Taehyun, kamu tahu kan apa tugas manusia?” tanya Beomgyu pagi-pagi sekali.

Jangan pertanyaan menyedihkan itu lagi.

“Ikhlas. Itu kan jawabannya, Gyu?” Taehyun terisak.

Beomgyu tersenyum mengangguk. “Benar, Tae. Kita harus ikhlas.”

Hening di keduanya, hanya suara air conditioner dan isakan Taehyun sesekali.

“Kamu mau minum susu? Aku akan buat,” tawar Taehyun.

Beomgyu menggeleng, “Nggak, Taehyun. Aku mau tidur.”

Taehyun menatap Beomgyu sejenak sebelum mengecup lembut pipinya, “Kalau begitu tidurlah yang nyenyak. Semoga mi—”

Belum selesai Taehyun berucap, Beomgyu sudah terlelap.

Tidak ada denyut nadi. Tidak ada udara pernapasan yang keluar. Tidak ada detak jantung. Tubuh Beomgyu dingin.

Beomgyu terlelap terlalu jauh.

Taehyun tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Seketika itu juga dirinya mengecup kening Beomgyu yang dingin dan berbisik dalam isaknya, “Selamat tidur, Sayangku.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Taehyun's late birthday present!


End file.
